Previously known such calf wet-nurses have delivered ready-mixed nutrient solution to the animals with cleaning problems and growth of bacteria as a consequence. Accordingly, previously existing types of calf wet-nurses demonstrate hygienic problems by the included parts being difficult to maintain on a high level of cleanliness. This is a great problem around the world.